Modular electronic systems can use digital control to optimize operation, coordinate multiphase operation, manage power sequencing, provide programmable voltages, provide current sharing, report status and telemetry, and manage faults. For example, in a modular system having a power component, one known approach uses a centralized power system controller with non-volatile storage for control parameters. A second known approach uses non-volatile storage in each key power element.
In the first approach, the central controller initializes key power elements in the system at start-up, which can delay start-up and reduce fault tolerance. This approach also can involve high fan-out on the control bus that connects to key power elements in the system.
The second approach can involve manufacturing complexity and high cost because every power component includes non-volatile memory. Moreover, key power elements in the power system can operate at relatively high temperatures that can degrade the lifetime and reliability of the non-volatile memory.